1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of making the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are made in various configurations including pouch and prismatic type configurations. The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.